Points Of View And A Song
by Archangela
Summary: Taking it from the different points of one of the most painful love triangles in the Harry Potter world. Draco/Hermione/Harry. One woman, loved by two men, but her heart is in the hands of the one who cannot give her his own. Songfic.


AN: Inspired again. 51 stories under my name?! This is so freaky… maybe I should start taking some down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own this song. Anything else? Thought so.

Dedicated to: No one. Just bored… I am.

**__**

Points of View and A Song

Sometimes… it's wrong to walk away

*Draco* _This is so wrong… I can't do this. _That was what was running through my mind as I took those final steps away from her. Those steps leading to an Apparation point, where I could Apparate right into my brand-new life. 

My life, brand-new. My life, ugly, and nothing like the wonderful one I left behind.

__

Though you think it's over

Knowing, there's so much more to say

I didn't even try to explain anything to her. I didn't tell her that this was under pain of death, I didn't tell her that there was no refusing the Dark Lord. I just… kissed her one last time, and walked away, without looking back.

I didn't tell her to take care, I didn't tell her I was sorry, I didn't tell her I was going to mss her…

Damnit, I didn't even tell her I loved her.

__

Suddenly, the moment's gone

That one last kiss… it was so perfect. I felt like I was invincible, like nothing could keep us apart. As always, my feelings were wrong. I wanted the kiss to go on forever, as if nothing in the world existed other than the pressure of her lips against mine, her breath in my face, and that glimpse of her closed eyelashes when our lips touched. 

I could live like that, forever in Hermione's embrace.

__

And all your dreams are upside-down

I wanted so much for the two of us. She was smart, wonderful, funny… everything I wanted. I played the dangerous side of her life… and she wanted me too. I lived for her touches, her kisses, those stolen half-glances in the corridors of Hogwarts.

Then, my father comes along. I hate him.

__

And you just want to change the way the world goes 'round.

Hermione, are you out there? Are you listening? Right now, I'd give anything to wipe away this ugly black mark on my arm. I'd give anything to be in your arms and drowning in your scent. I'd give absolutely anything just to be with you once more.

Please, trust me on this one. I love you.

__

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

I'm so sorry, Hermione… sorry for kissing you, then walking away, as if I didn't care anymore. To tell you the truth, I cared. I cared so much that it hurt. I want you back.

__

Can't you see

That's the way I feel about you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

You know who I'm supposed to marry? I'm lined up for Pansy Parkinson. That bitch. I'm sorry, Hermione. I just realized that my life has absolutely no direction anymore. It's just being pushed along by two evil men, one by the name of Lucius, and the other so evil that his name has long been corrupted.

I could have been sitting beside you right now, with my hands tangled in your hair, and your mouth against mine… but, no.

__

I should know

Because I loved and lost the day I let you go

Goodbye, Hermione. I just wanted you to know… our last kiss will always be with me.

__

Can't help

But think that this is wrong

*Hermione*She lay in bed, among the tangled sheets, breathing uneven, staring at Harry, who lay beside her, running his fingers lazily through her hair. She closed her eyes, and gently reached up, and removed his hand from her hair. _Draco used to do that… _she thought painfully, rolling over in bed and facing away from her husband. 

_I can't live like this anymore. Living with a man who used to be my best friend, and loving a man who's lost forever._ She shut her eyes tight, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, damp with Harry's kisses.

__

We should be together

Harry's arms encircled her waist from behind, and she heard his worried voice whispering in her ear, sending shivers down her spine… just not the effect Draco had on her. Draco could make her knees give way, her heart stop… Harry just made her smile. Or cry, it depends.

__

Back in your arms where I belong

She tried her best to love Harry, but it never reached more than platonic friendship… and well, there was the sex. But that was just about it. Every now and then, with a stab of guilty pity, Hermione would remind herself that Harry loved her… but she just couldn't love him back.

_I'm supposed to be with Draco. He's supposed to be beside me in this bed, and he's supposed to be the one I'm kissing right now._

Hermione rolled over, and let Harry capture her mouth in his.

__

Now I've finally realized

That was forever that I've found

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes 'round

Hermione couldn't stop the tears. They came, just as they always did… wishing desperately she was kissing Draco and not Harry, but all in vain. She loved Draco… and she just couldn't love Harry… at least, never more than platonic friendship. And this hurt.

She had had everything when she was with Draco, and now, she had lost it all… simply trying to find some shattered piece of what was once there in the emerald eyes of another.

__

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry

She wanted Draco back. But deep down, Hermione knew that this was no excuse to do what she was doing right now… to find solace in another's arms. To lead someone on. To go on rebound. 

__

I'm sorry… Harry. she whispered through the dizzying sensation of the tears and the kiss.

__

Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, baby

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

"I should be kissing Draco… lying in his bed, with him in my arms, and his soft hair tickling my nose." she thought to herself, eyes screwed shut, pretending she was with Draco, and not Harry, pretending it was Draco's hands on her body… Draco's voice whispering all the sweet nothings into her ears.

__

I should know

Because I loved and lost

The day I let you go

That night, she lay in his arms, eyes shut in contented sleep. Harry was awake, however, listening to her breathing, waiting for the name that she always whispered in her sleep. In a small, heartbreaking, plaintive voice, Hermione reached out in her sleep, murmuring: "_Draco."_

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels

*Harry*I touched her cheek, gently. She stirred in her sleep, Draco's name still on her lips. Something hurt. I stood up, covering her in the blanket, and pulling my own bathrobe around me. I walked downstairs, seeking solace.

I know she still loves him. I know that she will never love me the way she loves Draco. And I know, that she will never have him either.

__

To have it all and let it slip away

Can't you see

Maybe I should let her go. Let her wander away on her own, let her roam in search for her perfect, pale Prince Charming. She could live alone, she's wonderfully strong-willed…

I lean my forehead against the window through which the moonlight streamed in. I could feel the damp coldness in the sensitive skin of my scar. 

I should let Hermione go. The question was: _Could _I?

__

Even though the moment's gone

I'm still holding on somehow

Maybe she'll never love me. Maybe she'll just keep on pretending, and lying, and crying. I want her by my side forever… that's how much I love Hermione… but someone's already run off with her heart, and sadly, he's in no condition to give it back.

__

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round…

I want Hermione to be happy. But making her happy would result in _my _unhappiness. I may have a slight tinge of selfishness, but nothing to this extent. 

Maybe I could get Draco to return.

__

Have you ever loved and lost somebody

Hermione's here with me, in body, yes. But her heart? And her soul? They're out there, underneath the ink-black sky, in the hands of a certain Death Eater by the name of Draco Malfoy.

__

Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry

She doesn't know that I know. She thinks I still think she loves me. I'm not stupid. I'm not blind. I can taste her tears, and I breathe her grief. Broken hearts have the scent of moonlight and stone.

__

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking

God, Hermione, I love you so much. I'm torn between you and my own selfishness. I want you to love me, and I want you to be happy. Is this so hard to ask? But one cannot have one with the other. I have never had my cake, and been able to eat it too.

__

I should know

Because I loved and lost the day I let you go

I'm sorry. Hermione, for forcing you to love me. Draco, for tearing you apart. Myself, for loving someone who could never love you back.


End file.
